110415 - Call to Action
06:32 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 18:32 -- 06:32 AT: hey varani howre u holding up 06:32 AA: Fine, I s-suppose. 06:33 AA: Been s-s-sitting around staring at the sky a lot. 06:33 AA: Any news? 06:35 AT: nothing new other than getting dunked on by aliens 06:35 AT: and i have a bit of a mission for you if youre up for it 06:35 AA: W-why not? 06:35 AA: Lay it on m-me. 06:36 AT: theres a troll still on planet thats the matesprite of my sprite 06:36 AT: we cant reach her from the medium 06:36 AT: her handle is gracefulThaumaturge 06:37 AA: Your s-sprite is a troll? 06:37 AT: uh yea 06:37 AT: long story 06:37 AT: and if acenia comes to your hive the only safe way for her to be wtih us is spriting 06:37 AT: sorry 06:37 AA: So I need to put h-h-her in my sprite, is what you're t-telling me. 06:38 AT: yea 06:38 AT: and our sprites are our guides so itd be a good thing to have someone 06:38 AT: at least agreeable or like 06:38 AT: intelligent 06:38 AA: Sure. 06:39 AA: Uh, n-not to be insensitive, though, but how do we kn-n-now she's reliable? 06:39 AT: well merrow is p reasonable 06:39 AT: when he wants to be 06:39 AT: aaah i shoulda told heliux to mention him 06:39 AT: damn 06:40 AT: if she starts questioning just mention merrow hes her matesprite 06:40 AA: S-s-sure. 06:40 AT: im info dumping again sorry 06:40 AA: Should I c-contact her next? 06:40 AT: yea thatd be great if you could 06:40 AA: N-no, it's actually very helpful w-when you do that. 06:41 AA: I can always ap-p-preciate more data to w-work with. 06:42 AA: Sh-should I expect some help starting this g-game soon? 06:42 AA: All of this w-w-waiting is just making me nervous 06:42 AT: yea i think were all getting it put together 06:45 AT: we shouldnt be waiting much longer i just saw neizan get on 06:46 AA: G-great! I think. 06:48 AT: the game is not that bad 06:48 AT: if you avoid most of the twinks 06:52 AA: The what? 06:52 AT: you remember me telling you about scarlet? 06:52 AT: and jack? 06:52 AA: Y-y-yes. 06:53 AT: yea them 06:53 AT: they're twinks 06:53 AA: Th-that dangerous, huh? 06:53 AT: yes 06:53 AT: scarlet has mind control 06:53 AT: its kinda bullshit 06:53 AA: So I've h-heard. 06:54 AT: yea 06:55 AT: if she calls throw ur phone away 06:55 AT: she can do it just with voice 06:55 AT: and read logs 06:55 AA: Oh shit. 06:55 AT: :| 06:55 AA: Thanks for the h-heads-up, then. 06:55 AT: yea no problem 06:56 AT: weve lost contact with antera one of the players 06:56 AT: im rlly worried about that so i would ignore her handle for now 06:56 AA: Damn. I g-g-guess I should try to find this Acenia person before anything else g-goes to shit. 06:57 AT: yes sounds like a plan 06:58 AA: Anything else I should know before I go to track her d-d-d-down? 06:59 AT: uuum, think thats it 06:59 AT: dont take the sparkle text file 06:59 AT: thats from jack 06:59 AT: uuh and thats it 06:59 AA: Interesting. 06:59 AT: if anyone contacting you typing LIKE_A_SCRUB_LIKE_THIS 06:59 AT: thats jack 07:00 AA: G-got it. 07:00 AT: excellent :) 07:01 AT: ill leave you be for now then, i think serios just managed to prototype my lusus 07:01 AT: let me know how it goes with acenia!! 07:01 AA: ?? R-r-right. 07:01 AA: Thanks f-for the advice! 07:01 AT: yea feel free to troll me if you need it! 07:02 AT: actually i think 07:02 AA: I will. Hopefully n-next time we speak I'll b-b-be off of Alternia. 07:02 AA: ? 07:02 AT: i gotta go for a bit would you be able to troll neizan? you have his handle right? get him to talk to acenia too 07:02 AT: i dont kno how soon any of you are going in so 07:03 AT: and yea thatd be great! 07:03 AA: S-sure? I'll see what I can d-d-do. 07:03 AT: awesome :D not sure if the game hasbeen explained to him yet either so 07:03 AT: gl!! ill be back online soon 07:04 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 19:04 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Varani